Шибаланке
Мифология Шибаланке родился с местью в сердце. Он и его брат Хун-Ахпу были легендарными Братьями-Близнецами. Их отец, убитый Владыками смерти, правящими в Шибальбе-преисподней, обрек братьев на жизнь ради мести. Они должны были закалять свой дух и тело, постигая искусство охоты с духовыми трубками и тренируя себя игрой в Питц. Желая проверить, насколько возросла их сила, близнецы решили одолеть тщеславного и злого Попугая-великана. Имя ему было Вукуб-Какиш, его зубы - сверкающие драгоценные камни, а перья столь красивы, что он объявил себя Солнцем и Луной. Близнецы-Герои плюнули дротиками из трубок, выбив Попугаю-великану несколько его великолепных зубов. В ярости он налетел на них, но смог дотянуться лишь до Хун-Ахпу, оторвав ему руку. Близнецы решили схитрить и заручились поддержкой пожилых супругов, которые должны были изображать зубных врачей. Страдающий от боли Попугай-великан обратился к ним за помощью. "Зубные врачи" вырвали оставшиеся зубы Вукуб-Какиша и заменили их белой кукурузой. Не выдержав унижения, Попугай-великан умер от отчаяния. Спустя много лет Близнецы сумели бросить вызов Владыкам смерти, победив их и отомстив за отца. Громогласная победа позволила братьям вознестись на Небеса. Там Шибаланке навеки стал Луной, что озаряет ночную мглу, даруя помощь всем, чье призвание - охота. Abilities Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *Xbalanque was the first Mayan god released and the date of his patch was December 21, 2012, which is the date the end of the world was supposed to happen according to the Mayan Calendar. Most of Xbalanque's jokes refer to this event. *One of Xbalanque's jokes, "What? No, this isn't poison on my darts! This is.. this is.. Incense! Yeah, sandalwood.", is a reference to a quote in the film The Emperor's New Groove. *Xbalanque's Jaguar Footballer skins were made to celebrate the 2014 FIFA World Cup, and most of their quotes are references to the sport Football. *One of Jaguar Footballer's jokes, "Real football isn't played with a pointy ball!", is a reference to how in America, Football is a different sport and actual football is called soccer. Скины Стандартный= |-|Зверь джунглей= or 9500 |skinvoice=Xbalanque voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Xbalanque JungleBeast.png }} |-|Шинобаланке= |skinvoice=Shinobalanque voicelines |skinvideo=Шибаланке - Шинобаланке |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Ягуар-футболист= (Fútbol Bundle) |skinvoice=Jaguar Footballer Xbalanque voicelines |skinvideo=Шибаланке - Ягуар-футболист & Звезда футбола 2014 |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin was part of the Fútbol Bundle, but it may return for special promotions in the future. }} |-|Звезда футбола 2014= (Fútbol Bundle) |skinvoice=Jaguar Footballer Xbalanque voicelines |skinvideo=Шибаланке - Ягуар-футболист & Звезда футбола 2014 |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin could only be obtained by purchasing the Fútbol Bundle for the 2014 FIFA World Cup before July 13, 2014. }} |-|Чемпион Мира 2014= (Fútbol Bundle) |skinvoice=Jaguar Footballer Xbalanque voicelines |skinvideo=Шибаланке - Ягуар-футболист & Звезда футбола 2014 |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin could only be obtained by purchasing the Fútbol Bundle for the 2014 FIFA World Cup before July 13, 2014. }} |-|SPL 2015 (Северная Америка)= This skin could only be obtained by purchasing the Season Ticket 2015. }} |-|SPL 2015 (Европа)= This skin could only be obtained by purchasing the Season Ticket 2015. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Xbalanque Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Xbalanque Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Xbalanque Diamond.png }}